The Beginning of The End
by Miso Martyr
Summary: When a stripper, a stuntman, a highschool student and a band vocalist join forces together to take on hordes of the undead can they make the evacuation dead line all together, will they lose someone on the way, or will they be stuck in the city forever?
1. The Survivors

~The Survivors~

Name: Lisa Winstead

Age: 18

Previous Occupation: Highschool Student

Appearance: She's got long wavy, chocolate brown hair that falls to her shoulders. Her eyes are a bright sapphire blue, with long dark lashes. Her skin is fair. She is very closed off and uncaring about the events happening around her. She stands at 5'5'', and she's pretty skinny. She's pretty fast, and can fit through small spaces, which can be pretty useful but she lacks in physical combat.

Name: Helena Ramos

Age: 20

Previous Occupation: Band Vocalist

Appearance: She has straight long dyed cherry red hair, which covers her eyes for the most part. She's got grass green eyes, which always have an alert playful look in them. She has a slender build but has some muscle definition. Helena always tends to make a joke out of the whole situation, always lightening the mood but the others are unsure if she can ever be serious. She stands at 5'9''. She's good at fighting off the infected by using melee weapons, and she's pretty quick on her feet, but she's also a bit clumsy, which more than often endangers her and her fellow survivors.

Name: Ellie Valentine

Age: 16

Previous Occupation: Stripper

Appearance: He has medium length blonde hair which is long in the back and sides but his bangs are swept to the left side of his face. He's got dark dirt brown eyes that are usually framed with excessive amounts of onyx eyeliner. He is the most sensitive and innocent of the group even though his past darkens it. He dislikes it when his fellow survivors swear but he doesn't give the too much trouble over it. He stands at 5'4" and he also has a slender frame. He's fast, a bit on the intelligent side, and knows how to use a firearm due to previous boyfriends.

Name: Alec Deriviere

Age: 30

Previous Occupation: Stuntman

Appearance: He's got shaggy black hair that covers his ears and sometimes his eyes. His left cheek has a scar from a stunt involving a car crash. His eyes are a deep caramel color, and usually show little to no emotion. He is overprotective of Ellie, the origins of his protective nature over Ellie are unknown. Though the other survivors think it's because of Ellie's age and seemingly pure and innocent vibe he gives off also Helena and Lisa both think he is attracted to the younger male. He stands at 6'3'', and he's built well and has a broad chest. He's the slowest of the group, but he excels with his strength, and adamant.


	2. I Go Through Life Like A Karate Kid

~"…I Go Through Life Like A Karate Kid"~

Lisa sat in a chair in a saferoom flipping her brunette hair back and snapping a clip into her 9mm. It had been three weeks since news of the infection had gotten out. Now…now most of the survivors were dead or had gotten the fuck out of dodge while they could. Lisa had decided to take action and get into her car and find more survivors while her parents tried to get to an evacuation point in their own car.

They didn't even make it to the car when a Hunter pounced on her father and ripped him limb from limb, spraying her mother with her husband's blood and organs. The common infected got Lisa's mother while the Hunter relished in the glory of his kill. Lisa had watched the whole thing feeling no remorse for her fallen parents. A month prior to the incident Lisa's parents had moved her away from her boyfriend to come stay with her sick grandmother. Since then Lisa has only showed hate and disgust towards her family. And at the very moment Lisa knew her parents had breathed their last breath her mouth twitched up into a smirk.

Since then she's been closed off and her whole demeanor a very displeasing one to be around. She grabbed a once white rag now discolored with dirt and blood stains, and wiped the splatters of infected blood that had made their way onto the barrel of her gun. At first Lisa was a bit eerie on how to use a gun but a week of practice and she had it right down to the bullet exploding a Boomer. Lisa's head snapped up at the banging and shouting coming from the saferoom door that was covered by a shelf.

"Help me please! The infected are coming and I can't hold them off! Please I am not infected!" shouted the person, the voice sounding effeminate.

Lisa sighed and got off the chair casually walking over to the door and pushing the shelf away as the man banged more violently on the door peering through.

"Hurry!" he yelled looking back and firing at the approaching horde. "Yeah, yeah open the door I know." Replied Lisa nonchalantly pulling off the bar blocking the door from opening.

The man eagerly opened the door and slammed it shut as the infected made impact with the door. Lisa hurriedly locked the bar in place again and with the help of the new male, barricaded the door again with the shelf and an added desk. Lisa sighed with relief and eyed the panting male. He looked a few years younger then her and he had blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and a slender body.

"Thanks for helping me back there." Smiled the boy offering her his hand. Lisa took it hesitantly and nodded. "Whatever just don't expect me to save your ass again causes chances are I'll leave you to die." She said flipping her hair back once again and taking a seat on her chair.

"…Alright." Replied the and not really knowing how to respond to Lisa's sentence. "Um I am Ellie Valentine." He added. "Name's Lisa Winstead. Feel free to help yourself to some bottled water and ammo. There was no food left when I got here." She said going back to cleaning her gun.

Ellie gave a nod and walked over to the worn out table holding the can and stock of ammo. He took a few clips and discarded his empty one and snapped a fresh one in. "So Lisa how did you get here?" Ellie questioned looking over at the brunette. "…I go through life like a karate kid." She said with a smirk.


	3. Do I Look Like Helen Keller?

~" Do I Look Like Helen Keller?"~

Helena Ramos looked out the remains of a window with her left hand tightly gripping a bloodied and worn out guitar. The infected were stumbling around outside feeding off remains of corpses. She let out a heavy sigh as she ran a hand through her cherry red hair.

"Do you think we'll be able to make it to a saferoom?" questioned Helena her voice ripping through the silence that had once filled the air. "Truthfully, love? No I don't but that doesn't mean we should give up hope." Answered a man with shaggy black hair and a scar on his face.

Helena let out a laugh. "Wow Alec, thanks for the boost of confidence. I feel like I could fucking take on the world now." She replied sarcastically looking at him. "Look you asked me a question and I answered it honestly. What more do you want?" he asked getting up and walking over to Helena to join her by the window.

"Maybe what I was looking for was a bit of hope." She said looking longingly back out the window. "Well let's just get out of here. These doors unlike saferoom doors can and will break." He said patting her on the back as he walked over to exit of the room. Helena followed suit gripping onto her guitar with both hands.

Helena had been at her bands gig when the infection had reached her town. She was singing her heart out on stage hoping to impress the record label that was attending their little performance. At first she thought that the group of people were fighting in the crowd but then she got a good look at one of the attackers. He wore a blue hoodie, black pants, and tape was wrapped around his arms and legs. For a second she could have sworn her emerald eyes meet with his red ones.

She had heard about the infection that had happened in the next town over but the president had said they had already quarantined the place off. She immediately stopped singing and dropped her mic. She had tried to tell her band members to stop playing and get the hell out while they still could but that's when a tongue shot out and grabbed her guitar player.

Helena was shocked and looked at the crowd then back at her other band members who were freaking out as more and more infected made their way to the stage. Helena grabbed the guitar and ran off the stage towards the emergency exit only thinking about herself. She had made it out of the club only to find more infected coming down the north end of the alley, she ran her way down the south end of the alley and onto the street.

That's when a car slammed on the breaks and pulled up next to her. The driver opened the door and beckoned for her to get in. She obliged and the car sped off only to end up in a crash two hours later. The duo had crashed into the side of a building after a sickenly obese infected had vomited on the window shield as they drove by.

Currently the two were making their way out the building they had crashed into when they heard a faint sound of what seemed like crying. "Do you hear that?" asked Alec peering his eyes as he looked around. "Do I look like Helen Keller? Of course I hear it." She answered looking at the man next to her. "Can you be serious for just a minute, that could be a survivor!" he exclaimed walking in the direction of the crying.

"I'll be serious when Jesus comes down here and fucks these infected bitches asses up." Replied Helena going after him. Alec shook his head and halted as the sound of crying increased. Helena stopped walking and looked at Alec.

"What's a matter ain't you gonna go play rescue-a-bitch?" she asked. "I don't know where it's coming from though." He answered looking from the first door to the second. "I'll check one you check the other. Es stupido." Said Helena walking to the first door and opening it.

"Hey bitch if your ass ain't infected get the fuck over here and join our group." She called out into the room looking around. Meanwhile Alec opened the second door to be confronted with a hallway. He walked forward as the crying grew closer and closer with each step he took. He stopped when he could almost feel the depressed vibe in the air.

He stood still for a minute before he decided it was the door to his left. He opened it hesitantly and looked around till he saw a figure huddled over in the corner. "Hey are you alright?" Alec questioned walking towards the girl.

As he got closer the girl got up and started growling and her hands unclenched to show spear like fingers. "Oh buger." He mumbled looking at the infected creature five feet away from him.

* * *

Author's Note: *SQUEALS* OMFG! I got my first review! *Britney Face* it's the face Britney Spears made when she posed with her three Moon Men awards. It kind of looked like this 8D

Unknown Reviewer: So thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I am glad you like it and I will try to put up a new chapter every Friday. But for right now I will be able to make a chapter every other day but after the 4th of September the 'Every Friday' rule will be put into action. Also, thank you very much for reviewing!


End file.
